The Demigod Wizard of London
by FalknerBlue
Summary: Ryan Falkner P. Underwood, the great-grandson of Harry Potter, wants to find out who his mother is. Before that, he attends Hogwarts and at summer, Camp Half-Blood. Join him in his great adventure with twists, turns and suspense!
1. Chapter 1: I Vaporize An Auror

**The Demigod Wizard of London**

* * *

**PART 1**

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

I am Ryan Falkner P. Underwood, the son of the famous Auror, Regulus Arthur P. Underwood. My mother? I have never known her since birth. She never visits us, nor sends us a letter. My dad says she's not a muggle, nor a witch.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: I VAPORIZE AN AUROR**

July 24th is tomorrow. My birthday. I'm turning eleven tomorrow. Dad says I'm gonna get my Hogwarts letter tomorrow, exactly the time I was born. Dad doesn't know, because Mom just gave him me as a baby. Dad said that I popped out of my mother's head, which was real nonsense.

When I went down my room, Dad wasn't there, as always.

"Dad! Dad?! Hello?!" I called out. Unfortunately, nobody answered. I thought so.

"Falk?!" A female voice called out. It was my first time to hear that voice. Is that…MOM?!

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your dad's workmate, Artemis." The female voice said.

"Who's Artemis?" I whispered.

She heard it and she answered, "Artemis Dodds."

I went to the kitchen and there she was, putting pancakes on a plate. She was like, on her twenties.

"How come I've never met you, _Artemis Dodds_?" I asked suspiciously.

"How come I've never met you, _Falkner Underwood_?" she replied with another question.

"Call me Ryan, _Mrs. Dodds_." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Call me Miss instead, _Ryan_." She answered.

"So," I asked her, "what department do you work in, _Miss_?"

"I'm an Auror, excuse me!" she exclaimed.

I laughed. "Dad has never spoken of you, phony." She wasn't truly an Auror, I've noticed, because she isn't in the 'Auror Book of Aurors' and the Aurors have an important mission today, according to dad.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and she gasped, obviously offended, and she touched her chest. She became nervous. "I'm a new one, FYI, Ryan."

"The Ministry doesn't hire Aurors when they are on an important mission, faker." I smirked. "And the Aurors are in a time-sensitive mission right now."

"ALRIGHT, DEMIGOD, I'VE HAD ENOUGH." She shrieked. What did she call me? DEMIGOD? What's a demigod? Then she transformed herself into something like a bat but its color is the color of flesh.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" I asked.

"Haha!" she laughed. "Puny demigod!" she shrieked again. Then some person entered the kitchen door. I thought and hoped and wished it was dad, but it wasn't. The man had legs of a…donkey or a goat? I pinched myself, trying to wake up from this horrible dream.

"Falkner!" The goat man shouted and he tossed me a blade. A knife or a dagger, I think.

"What am I gonna do with this?!" I asked the goat man.

"Kill her!" the goat man said and the bat lady grabbed me.

"Haha!" the bat lady laughed and shrieked again.

"What?" I said, shocked.

"STAB HER BEFORE SHE KILLS AND EATS YOU!" the goat man shouted and I followed his orders. I stabbed the bat lady and I fell to the marble floor. The bat lady turned into dust.

"Merlin's beard!" I said and my eyes widened. "What just happened? Is that a…banshee?!"

"A Kindly One." The goat man corrected me and swallowed hard.

"A what?"

"No time for explanations." the goat man said.

"What are you?!" I asked. The goat man seemed offended.

"Seriously? Anyway, I'm a satyr."

"A what?!"

"You don't read Greek Mythology, do you?"

"I don't believe in those myths! I'm a half-blood wizard." I informed him. Then there was a cackle of lightning and thunder.

"Zeus got mad," the goat man muttered. "Never mind. Anyway, let's call your dad."

"Who are you?"

"Grover. Grover Underwood."


	2. Chapter 2: Dad Becomes A Stunt Man

A/N: So, um, hey guys! Please read, review, follow and favorite. Thanks!

Note: Ryan and his Father is an OC.

* * *

**The Demigod Wizard**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: DAD BECOMES A STUNT MAN**

Grover called my dad and told him some things. After that, Grover finally looked at me, and I could tell he's worried.

"Um, so Grover, we're like…brothers?" I asked. "I mean, because we have the same last name?"

"Nah!" He shook his head. "It's probably a coincidence that we have the same last name."

Somebody called Grover, and told him to go to the front porch. We headed there and Dad was in a Ford Anglia.

"C'mon!" he said. Grover sat in the back seat and I sat in the front. When dad drove, I asked him something.

"Is this from the Ministry?"

"Yep. It's the Flying Ford Anglia that Arthur Weasley owned," he informed us.

"Whoa!"

"The Ministry found it hiding in the Forbidden Forest. They took it someplace and fixed it. We only use it for emergencies."

I heard a squishy sound and glanced at the backseat. Grover was eating packed enchiladas.

"Really, Grover? Really?" I laughed. "Anyway, Dad, where are you taking us?"

"Godric's Hollow." Dad answered. "It's safe there."

"Where would you two stay there?" Grover piped up.

"I forgot about that…" Dad murmured.

"How about Lily and James's house?" I suggested. "Well, it isn't that destroyed, isn't it? And I think there's a small, empty house beside it. Or we could try the church."

"Yeah…good idea…" Dad nodded. Grover was busy eating his enchiladas.

"But it doesn't appear to Muggles like you, Grover."

"Bummer," Grover said.

"He should go now." I said.

"Whoa there, kid!" he exclaimed. "I ain't goin' anywhere. I've gone too far. Can you imagine? NY to London?"

"Your American accent is so strong." My dad said.

"And so are your British accents," he replied. After thirty minutes of talking about the Wizarding World, we finally parked. The sun was setting down.

"Okay, Grover, I guess…"

"I ain't goin' home," Grover said. "I'm gonna explore London."

"Suit yourself," Dad said. Grover went off and Dad and I took a stroll of the Hollow.

We finally settled in an old hotel called, "Wizard's Drift." Some of its letters are chipped off, so it said, " izar 's ift."

Our room number was 17, and inside was a couch, a small bed, a table, a wardrobe, a chandelier and a lamp. It had one window and its view was the chapel and the cemetery. From here, I can see an orange orchid near a grave that said, "Lames and Pills Hotter." That seems wrong.

"Dad!" I called him. "Why do I read 'Lames and Pills Hotter'?"

"No son! That's 'James and Lily Potter'!"

"What?! Why?! I can't understand it,"

"Merlin's beard, Ryan! Look at the time!" Dad looked at his wrist without a watch.

"Dad, I know you don't want to talk about it but…Dad, please." I said.

"Just go to sleep," Dad said. He headed to the couch and drifted off to sleep.

. . .

Dad shook the bed and I woke up. "What dad?"

"We have to move. Hurry!" He sounded so afraid. It was 8:30AM.

"Why?" I grumbled.

"Grover contacted me and the hunters were coming. They sense something.""

"What 'hunters'?"

"Let's just go! Take a bath first."

I went to the bathroom to take a bath. After minutes, I dressed up and we went to the parking lot.

"For the second time, Dad, where are we going?"

"Spinner's End."

"Doesn't Snape live there?"

"He's dead, remember?"

"Oh . . . but shouldn't it be a shrine for his sacrifice?"

"It's like a hotel now," Dad said. "with three bedrooms."

After a few hours, minutes I guess, we arrived at Spinner's End. A huge, black, metal gate loomed over us, as if it were scaring visitors away. On the top of the gate, there were letters which I think said "Glimmer's Bed" or something like that. Beside the gate, there was a small booth where a woman was sitting. She was dressed like a flight attendant, and she was nail filing. On her uniform was a tag I can't read. It seemed like the letters were floating around or something.

"Um, room for two?" Dad said. The woman kept on doing what she was doing, so dad coughed.

The woman looked up and frowned. "What?"

"A room for two, overnight."

"That would be 30 Galleons and 5 Sickles," the woman said and she opened her palm.

Dad rummaged through his sling bag and found his money pouch. He brought out 30 galleons and 5 sickles. He put it on the lady's palm, and the lady smiled like a madman.

"Duncan, we have visitors." The lady said. A grimy, dirty man appeared behind the gate. He had long, brown hair, and his clothes were like Filch. I saw Filch in a picture my dad once showed me.

He looked at the woman and said, "Snow. . ." he pointed to us and said, "Eh?" The lady, who I believe was named Snow, nodded. The man grumbled and hastily opened the gate and let us in.

"Follow me." He led us to a large mansion, and opened the door. It was dark and dusty, full of doors and everything was…brown. The living room had a television, a sofa, two more chairs, a large bookshelf and a small table. Duncan the guide led us through some flights of stairs.

We stopped on the third floor, and Duncan opened the nearest door. After an hour, Dad opened the window and a Snowy owl suddenly entered the room, carrying a letter. I grinned. I forgot that it was my birthday today! The owl dropped it near the bed. It landed on a table and looked at me.

"What time?" I asked dad.

"12:30 AM." Dad said.

I opened the letter and read it aloud, _"Dear Mr. Underwood, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no longer than 31 July."_

"We should hurry! One week left," Dad said.

"Hmm, how about that owl?" I looked at the owl in front of me. It squealed and flew away.

"I sense danger. . ." I said weirdly.

Wind spirits in forms of a black horse blasted the door away. Dad said, "Oh no" and he opened the window. "Go, jump!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?" I shouted.

"Remember to land on your thighs or arms,"

"HOW?"

"Fall sideward! Now go!"

"Dad," I became teary-eyed as I threw him my knife and jumped from the third floor to the ground. Luckily, I landed on my arm, so it didn't hurt that much.

Dad followed. He jumped with the dagger's handle inside his mouth. He landed on his ankle, but it didn't break. "Ooh, suave." He ran to me and shouted, "CAR!"

We ran to the car and he turned it on. He drove at full speed, almost hitting Duncan, breaking the gates.

"That was traumatic," I said, hyperventilating. "Did you see those wind horses?"

"Yeah, I can see through the Mist."

"What's—"

"No time to explain."

"So, where do we go now?"

"The Burrow,"

"Wait, you mean, the _actual_ Burrow? Where the Weasleys lived? AWESOME!"

"Yeah, and Uncle Albus Severus is now the head-of-house there."

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter, guys! Always remember: read, review, follow, favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Meet Some of My Cousins

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been focusing on reading and exploring more. So anyway, here's a short chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: I MEET SOME OF MY COUSINS**

Okay, at least the trip to the Burrow was quick. Dad parked in front of the house where Granduncle Albus Severus was waiting in a wheelchair, with his wife, Olive Longbottom-Potter (yes, my granduncle married Neville Longbottom's daughter), who was crying.

"Hi Uncle. Aunt." Dad nodded at their direction.

"H-hi…" grandaunt said shakily.

"Wait, what's wrong, Aunt O?" asked dad.

"Well, it's just . . . my mother, she's . . . she's-got-a-bad-case-of-dragon-pox!" She said, and the last part was a little quicker than expected.

"Well now," granduncle said grimly. "Let's come in. I'll give you a tour." Grandaunt hurried off to the kitchen and we entered the house. It opened to the dining room, where lots of children older (a few are younger) than me, passing plates and shouting out food names like, "Chicken! Pizza! Pasta!" and the food appear on their plates. I was expecting to see my grandmother, but, well, she wasn't here.

"Um, guys." Granduncle cleared his throat. "Guys! This is Ryan Falkner P. Underwood, um, my sister's grandson." He then turned to me and whispered, "When's your birthday? You received your letter yet?"

"Um, earlier." I answered, not wanting to give away the fact that it's my birthday, but sadly, Granduncle was smart so he realized it was my birthday today.

"Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he said and looked at the people eating, like, expecting them to greet me. One bulky-looking girl regarded me coldly and sneered. I think that was Clarisse, my least favorite cousin.

One muscular boy lead them, smiling and saying "Happy Birthday!", and encouraged the others to do the same. Well, they did it alright, but it was not that energetic.

"Oh, well, come on. Let's go to the living room." Granduncle gestured me to follow him and he opened the door.

The living room was full of pictures. Then there was a large, maroon, soft-looking couch and at its northeast and northwest were two chairs. In between those chairs was a table so antique-looking it looked like it was from the 30's. Then beside the stairs was a grandfather clock: I recognized it from the _Chamber of Secrets _film. The Weasleys' magic grandfather clock.

"Amazing!" I said. "That . . . That grandfather clock . . ."

Granduncle chuckled and said, "Let's go up." I wasn't sure how he would go up, and then he grabbed a stick from his pocket, his wand I guess, and tapped it on his wheelchair. It hovered over the stairs and straight to the top. Dad and I followed.

The landing of the first floor was a small circular room, and in front of us was a wooden oak door, with intricate designs and patterns engraved on it. I loved it! Wait, what? I never loved door designs!

We entered the room and it was empty. There were two beds, and each bed's wall had different colors. The first bed's wall was completely pink. I mean, it looked like it was taken from Barbie's wall. The bed's sheets spelled something on it, and I think it was _Samantha_. Samantha had pictures of a sandy-haired sixteen-year-old-looking boy and her, holding hands, hugging and . . . kissing? I think so. The sandy-haired guy looked like her boyfriend.

The other side was a mixture of light red and orange, which gave the room some warmth. Her bed sheets were orange, with _Selena_ spelled on it. Her wall was empty, except for one picture of her, some dark guy with a military cut, and some friends. They were shoulder-to-shoulder; smiling and you could see they were very happy. Just then, when we were about to leave, Samantha entered the room. She screamed, clamped her mouth, and did something like she was ripping her head apart.

"Moving on," Granduncle said.

The next floor's room was divided into two again. The first bed's wall was blood red. Posters were plastered on it, mostly Quidditch. On top of those posters was a name painted with something which looked like blood: _Clarisse_. I sniffed the air and it exuded a smell of blood. I quickly went over to the other side. It was yellow orange, with pictures of bands like _The Weird Sisters _and also Quidditch teams like the _Holyhead Harpies. _There was paint above the posters. It said, "_Esperanza rocks!"_

We moved on to the next floor's room: a very large room divided into four. The first side was painted navy blue with pictures of the muscular guy (who led my birthday greeting) with a brunette with disturbingly gray eyes. On the ceiling was the name _Arcturus_. The second side was green, with pictures of Quidditch teams like the _Chudley Cannons_. On the ceiling was the name _Marcus_. The name was familiar, so I racked my mind. Suddenly, I remembered it. _We met at the Ministry, when I was so young. We passed by his father and him, and then he snickered at me and said, "He looks like an idiot, dad," and his father said, "Now, now, Marcus Potter. Don't insult smaller children."_ And now I know he's my cousin. Ugh. Life's so complicated.

The third side was painted with stripes of light blue and violet, and on the ceiling was his name _Charlie_. Above his bed were what looked like pictures of book covers and fan art. One fan art was one guy with black hair and green eyes was kissing a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes.

The fourth side was empty. It was white and a little dusty, but the bed was kept clean. "Who sleeps there?" I asked granduncle.

"You will," he smiled. I groaned and complained. The wall beside me was so _boring_. Anyway, granduncle gave me a choice: continue the tour, or rest. I chose rest, so my father and uncle scooted away and went up. I just realized the Burrow had six floors, maybe seven.

After resting for a few minutes, a small boy with brown hair entered and jumped to the bed beside me. He grabbed a blue book and read.

"Um, hello." I waved at him.

"Oh, hi." The boy, who was Charlie, said, without looking at me. "I want peace and silence, okay. At night, I can't read because a ghoul is right above this room and it is stomping and turning in its sleep—"

"Wait, a ghoul?"

"Yes," he blinked. "You _have_ heard one of those, right? Don't tell me you haven't."

"Aren't ghouls, like, monsters?"

"Well, we have a civilized one."

"Um, okay…?"

"Please keep quiet, and stay still. I can't read with you moving my bed."

But I could _never_ stay still. Muggles call it ADHD. "What's that you're reading?"

"Ugh! Can't you read? And can't you just stay still?" Charlie frowned. He was too young to be _that _mad.

"First question: I have what Muggles call 'dyslexia.' Second question: I have ADHD."

Charlie gasped. "OMIGAD! I'M READING _PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: LIGHTNING THIEF _AND THE BOY HERE HAS DYSLEXIA AND ADHD TOO!"

"What do they call him?"

"DEMIGOD!"

"Wait, a Kindly One just called me that earlier—"

"KINDLY ONES ARE FURIES!"

"DON'T SAY THE NAME IN MY PRESENCE! A satyr once said that if you say those names in my presence, they will attack!" I looked outside the window. It was safe, for now.

"WHO SATYR?"

"Well, he said his name was Grover Und—"

"That's the one in this book!"

"Um, okay, so what's demigod?"

Charlie smiled. "It means that you are a half-Greek god and half-human."

* * *

**A/N: So, please Review and Favorite and Follow! :)))**


	4. Chapter 4: I Play Some Quidditch

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? Thanks for the reviews, BTW. Okay, so, continuing the story! :)))**

* * *

_Where the story stopped:_

_Charlie smiled. "It means that you are a half-Greek god and half-human."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: I PLAY SOME QUIDDITCH**

It took some time for Charlie to realize what was happening. "OHMYGODS! You're a demigod!" He bounced up and down on his bed, grinning, and then banged his book on the table excitedly.

"Whoa, wait, wait," I tried to calm him down, but no use. "CHARLIE!"

He slowed down and said, "What?" Before I could respond, he gasped, "Maybe you should tell your dad!"

"No! Bad—" Just on cue, dad opened the door.

"Um, hey, Falk, I'll just go and get our clothes from our . . ." he hesitated, ". . . house."

I looked at Charlie and he was smiling, which reached up to his ears, and he looked at me. His look obviously said, _Tell him!_

"Yeah, um, okay." I responded. With that, he closed the door and went down.

Charlie was disappointed. "Why didn't you _tell_?!"

"Well, it might freak him out to know that mom is a goddess."

"The real question is, Rye—"

"Don't call me that. I'm _not_ wheat."

"Anyway, the question is, _Who is your godly mother?_" He stood up and paced the room uncomfortably.

Just then, Clarisse poked her head into the room, "Hey, wanna play Quidditch?"

"Yeah, sure." Charlie nodded, like this was a regular thing.

"How 'bout you?" He—I mean, _she_—pointed her chin at me.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I muttered. "Although I never tried it before."

We went out and Clarisse said, "It's a piece of cake, Underwood." We fetched off the others and we were seven: me, Charlie, Clarisse, Arc, Marcus, Esperanza (aka _Espie_), Selena (who also liked to be called _Silena_ and Charlie would say, "That's the one from this book!"). After Arc got the brooms ("Cleansweep? We have Firebolts at our house!" Clarisse snorted), we went up the hill and my spine tingled. I had a feeling something…_unwanted_ would happen.

The hill was decorated with ten (maybe twenty) foot tall posts, with sided baskets on top. The baskets' bottoms were cut off, which made it open. There was also a chest (like a treasure chest) on the middle of the hill.

"Okay, take positions!" Clarisse said.

"I'll be Beater. With you, Clarisse." Marcus said.

Clarisse snorted. "Well, okay."

"I'll be Chaser!" Espie piped up.

"Me too," Selena smiled.

"Oh, and me. Yes, Chaser." Charlie nodded.

"I would like to be Keeper," Arc said.

"Which um, technically leaves me as . . . Seeker." I shyly said.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Okay, so, you're new, so you don't know the balls." She opened the chest and said, "Marcus, help me with the Bleeder." Marcus approached and helped her hold a large, moving, bloodred ball. "This is a—"

"Bleeder. Yeah. What you said."

"Sure, yeah. It is designed to hit the players, and doesn't stop until he or she bleeds."

"I got hit by that ten times this week!" Espie moaned.

Clarisse handed Marcus the ball and got an orange still ball. "This is the Scoreball. If the Chasers shoot these through those poles, they earn a point."

"And the last ball, the Cotton Stitch Ball. Well, it's a replica of the Golden Snitch. Except it's cotton. And it's stitched. Well, it is enchanted so if you try and get it, the Stitch Ball will react as if it got hit by a baseball bat."

"Okay. Got it. Bleeders make players bleed. The Chasers shoot the Scoreball to the posts to earn points. And the Cotton Stitch Ball is as fast as a zooming baseball. Yeah, sure."

"Let's get started!" Clarisse shouted. "Mount your brooms. One…two…three." She blew her whistle and released the Scoreball and unfortunately, the Bleeders. I saw the Cotton Stitch Ball zooming to a basket pole.

Okay. I am chasing the Stitch Ball, while also looking at the others. Espie got hit by a Bleeder, unfortunately, and Charlie was nowhere to be seen. Silena/Selena had scored three times, which gives her 30 points. Arc has blocked two attacks, so he has 20 points. Clarisse and Marcus has helped Espie from bleeding again, so Clarisse and Marcus gets 10 points each. All I have to do was catch the Stitch and I'll win 50 points…

Suddenly, both of the Bleeders were circling the Stitch Ball. Good news: I can now easily see it. Bad news: Those Bleeders are dangerous. Yeah. Bad luck for me.

I decided to shout to Clarisse. "HEY CLARISSE!" Before she could respond, I thought I heard a distant screeching sound.

"What?!" She turned to me, irritated.

"I NEED YOU TO REMOVE THOSE BLEEDERS—" But I was cut short because she suddenly became terrified, and said, "Merlin's beard!" And she screamed. I thought she was tricking me, so I chased after her.

"Clarisse! I need you to remove the Bleeders so I could get the Snitch—"

"It's getting closer!" She cried. And on the distance, I saw one Bleeder get away from the Stitch. Yay. But Clarisse shouted back. "BEHIND YOU!"

"What?!" Then I turned and saw myself face-to-face with some freaky fangs, or maybe sharp teeth and I moved back and saw the Fury—or maybe Artemis Dodds, I don't know—staring at me, amused.

I gasped and grabbed for my dagger. I unsheathed it and stabbed the Fury, while shouting, "AAAH!" It turned to dust, then something hard with a few spikes pierced my arms and my back, and my vision blurred as I went free falling to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: I Have No Idea

**A/N: Hi guys! Please continue reviewing…And here's Chapter Five!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: I HAVE NO IDEA **

"Sshh! He's waking up!" a distant female voice warned the others. I groaned, shaking my head, thinking where I am. My vision was blurry, but after blinking a dozen times, I saw my cousins looking at me.

"Hi." Selena grinned.

"I'm glad you're awake." Charlie raised his brows.

"You've been out two days! What happened?" Espie asked.

"Where am I?" I groaned.

"The Burrow, silly." Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"What happened? I was out TWO DAYS?" I asked, sitting up. My back still hurt.

"Um, you got hit by a Bleeder. Miss Olive and your Father had to heal you for a day and a half, and yeah, you rested two days." Arc said.

"Oh and yeah, because of you and that freaky big bat, we got grounded and no Quidditch 'til last week of summer." Marcus added. Everyone frowned.

"It was a Fury! A Kindly One!" I frowned, too. "Oh great…Now they're coming."

"Wait, what? That bat was a Fury? The Greek monster, like Alecto or something?" Selena asked.

"I know why! Because we're mortals, we can't see Greek monsters because of the Mist. The Mist is like this veil controlled by Hecate—or Iris, I'm not sure—which conceals the Greek monsters from mortals." Charlie rambled on.

"Um…okay…" Clarisse stepped back.

"So where's my father?" My hands felt my belt. My dagger was gone. "And my dagger?"

"Well, your father had to go to work." Marcus said. "And your dagger—or knife, whatever—was in a safe box concealed by Sir Albus."

"Great. Just great. My only weapon for defense taken away." I mumbled. "Who won anyway?"

"Oh, that would be me." Selena grinned. "I got 40 points, I think."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:40 AM." Charlie looked at the doorway outside as a voice from below called, "Breakfast!"

"Let's go. It's breakfast." Arc said and we went down. As soon as Miss Olive saw me, she smiled.

"Oh, Ryan, you feeling better now?" she asked and I nodded.

"Can I have my dagger again?" I asked, impatiently. Miss Olive's smile wavered.

"Oh, yes. That knife. I'm sorry, Ryan you can't have it. It's off-limits."

"But I need it!" I protested.

"You're safe here. You don't need it."

I suddenly remembered something. "Miss Olive, do you have an owl?"

Miss Olive blinked. "Of course. Every wizarding family has one. His name is Aphros. He's a snowy owl. He always stays on the top floor. Why do you need him?"

"For my Hogwarts letter. They said they await my owl no longer than July 31, which is five days from now." I said.

"Eat breakfast first," she nodded and I sat on a chair. The table had nothing but plates and dining utensils.

"Um…where's the food?" I asked stupidly.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "You don't take it. You ask for it."

"So, can I have some toast with butter?" I stared at the plate dumbly. Surprisingly, some toast with butter appeared. "And bacon. And hotdog."

After taking breakfast, Miss Olive accompanied me upstairs. After sending the letter, we went down. They were all dressed for going out.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Where are _we_ going." Someone corrected.

"Oh, yeah, where?" I asked.

"Diagon Alley."

"No!" I said quickly. "I-I meant can we delay it? Because I sense danger."

"What?! You're not superhuman! You can't predict things." Clarisse laughed.

Charlie spoke up. "You know, Clarisse, I think we should."

"But he isn't an oracle, Charlie!" Clarisse snapped.

Marcus started, "Um, Clarisse—"

"No!" she screamed. "Don't follow him! He barely knows us!"

"QUIT IT!" Miss Olive screamed and everyone hushed. "Okay. Now, we all know that Ryan here is just human. Although, he has saved us from a monster—the thing called—"

"Don't say the name!" I said quickly.

"Yes. That thing. He destroyed it." She faced me. "Why do you suspect danger?"

"Well, I accidentally, um, said its name. Its name summons it."

"Okay. So we should not go. Understood? Clarisse?"

"Yes, Ms. Olive. BUT NEXT TIME I WON'T FOLLOW THIS LIL' KID!" she shouted and went back to her room.

* * *

Okay. I stormed upstairs and got lost. I was in a dark hallway full of doors. I headed to the back door and opened it. I was in a large, circular room full of paintings of faces. It looked like a family tree. So I figured I was destined to be here to study my family tree.

HARRY JAMES POTTER (deceased) - GINEVRA WEASLEY (deceased):

- James Sirius W. Potter - Annie Belle Chasse (muggle)

~ Tobias C. Potter

~ Antarctica Margaret C. Potter

~ Simon Blue C. Potter

- Albus Severus W. Potter - Olive Longbottom Potter (pure-blood)

~ Marie Melissa L. Potter - Arthur Levine Barster (half-blood)

*Samantha Anne P. Barster (15)

~ Shacko Black L. Potter - Jessica Annabeth Dare (muggle-born)

*Clarisse Drew D. Potter (16)

*Marcus Arcturus D. Potter (14)

*Esperanza Kyla D. Potter (12)

~ Jason Leo L. Potter - Lauren Selene Rover (pure-blood)

*Arcturus Peter R. Potter (16)

*Selena April R. Potter (13)

*Charlie Alvin R. Potter (11)

- Lily Luna W. Potter - Gabriel Red Underwood (muggle-born)

~Regulus Arthur P. Underwood

*Ryan Falkner P. Underwood (11)

~Amanda Vanessa P. Underwood

~Angela Amber P. Underwood - Blake Froster Burns (half-blood)

*Candice Angel U. Burns (9)

~James Christian P. Underwood

* * *

** Sorry for not updating, guys! I've been busy with school work! Dam school!**


	6. Chapter 6: Diagonally

**Good day, fans! :)) So I wish you would like this chapter :):**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: DIAGONALLY

After a few days, Aunt Lauren and Uncle Jason Leo decided to take us to Diagon Alley through Floo Powder. Dad was far gone in the Ministry to hear my whines, though.

"What? No! I'm not good—never good in using Floo Powder!" I backed away from them, frowning like there's no tomorrow. "I always turn into the wrong places!"

Uncle Jason pats me in the back. "Ryan, it's okay! It's easy to use it! Just say 'Diagon Alley' properly, and voila! You're in Diagon Alley."

I flashbacked into when I was seven years old. Dad and I need to go to Hogsmeade for investigation. That's the first time I saw the ever-magnificent Hogwarts, with all its tall towers with breathtaking views. But of course, we weren't supposed to enter it. Anyway, we used Floo Powder to go there. But it was a horrible experience. I became claustrophobic than ever. I ended up in the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I didn't know how I got there. I was closing my eyes as I traveled. So I just opened my eyes and saw myself standing in it. Luckily, Dad found me before any horrible monster attacked me.

I went back into present and said, "You don't know how I feel. You don't know what I've _been _through!" I held the hilt of my dagger, which was given back to me by the way, just in case.

"You dramatic wimp of a boy!" Clarisse screeched.

Things happened fast. I pulled out my dagger, sped up to Clarisse and held the blade near her neck and whispered, "Say that one more time and I swear that I will continue this." She was too horrified to answer. Now, people were pulling me off of her and I released. I still stared daggers at her but she kept touching her neck.

"Now, Ryan! That was so unsophisticated! Would you want us to get that from you again?" Aunt Lauren said.

"You can try." I grinned and put the dagger in my belt.

"Okay! Now, let's go to Diagon Alley. We sure are wasting our time here!" Uncle Jason said sternly.

The older kids got first and I swear I was becoming nervous…

"Okay, Ryan. Your turn. Don't be nervous."

Shaking, I grabbed a handful of the powder and shouted, "Diagonally!" Oops, got that wrong. I had time to say, "Wait!" before I disappeared.

Doing this was probably the worst thing you could ever experience. I felt like being sucked by the air, my particles separating. I can't see. I don't even know where I'm heading.

_"Where am I?" _I asked myself and I suddenly felt myself forming again and soon I rolled out of a very dusty and dirty hearth. "Euuuugh!" I shuddered at the dirty place…and then shrieked as I saw a spider.

Oh wait. It was dead. I examined the room more. It was nightmarish and exuded a feeling of loneliness. I suddenly remembered what I memorized when I was 9. _'Many fears are born from fatigue and loneliness.'_ It said. I don't know what it means, I just remembered it. Okay. The room was dark and something kept creaking. I had a bad feeling about it. Much worse, I don't know where I am.

Just then a bunch of legs swooped down on me. I crouched and saw…what the heck is that? It is a mixture of a panther and raven! The panther-raven landed in front of me and kicked me hard. I hit the hearth and tried to stand up but my chest was bleeding. I studied its feet quickly and saw some wicked claws. It walked towards me, snarling. Then it jumped at me, talons ready, and I dived left, out of the way. It crashed into the hearth. But I fell into some glass jars containing who-knows-what. While the panther-raven was taking its head out, I tried to stab its back. The panther-raven kicked me with its hind legs and I crumpled onto the floor, mouth bleeding. It turned to me, beak open and jumped at me again, I moved left and its beak got stuck in the brickwork. Finally, I stabbed it and it turned to dust.

I wiped the blood of my mouth using my now dirty outfit, and got out of the place. I saw witches and wizards with dark, ugly faces, wearing pointy hats. One old woman approached me and said, "I think you're in the wrong way, dear? Let me lead you."

"No. I know where I am." I lied, and walked away. Finally, I found the light. I headed towards it and found myself in a whole new world. A bright, happy place.

Uncle Jason saw me and grinned. Then his face turned grim. I approached him and said, "Sorry for the, um, delay."

"It's okay, though, we've bought your books." He said grimly. He led me to the Leaky Cauldron. I saw my cousins and Aunt.

When Aunt saw the blood on my face, she shrieked. She grabbed some tissue and padded it on my lip. "What happened to you?!"

"Oh nothing." I said. "Just a minor…accident."

"It's time to get you a wand, though, while your Aunt Lauren buys the uniform and other equipments." Uncle Jason said.

"Can I, um, get an owl, too?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah!" Uncle Jason nods. "Sure. Your father's got tons of money."

So we went to the wand store. I saw an old man, whose nametag says, "Garrick Ollivander III", helping out this eleven-year old girl buy a wand. Finally, the girl said, "Thanks, Gar."

The girl turned and I saw the most beautiful view I've ever seen. She's got brown hair with natural caramel streaks, bright yellow eyes that glow like the sun and I found myself staring at her. She also looked at me and she tilted her head and smiled. Without a word, she left.

Oh dam it. I never saw her clothes or anything. Her face was so amazing I can't forget it.

"Um, Ryan." Uncle said and I was brought back to reality.

"Oh, right." I head to the counter and look at the man.

The man smiled. "Okay. Let's start with this: yew, 10 ¼ inches, dragon heartstring."

I grabbed it kindly and gave it a flick. The flowers died. "Oh."

"Whoops. Not this wand." Garrick said. He gave me another one. "Ash, 11 inches, phoenix feather."

I held it and it was perfect for my hand. I gave it a flick and the flowers gained life and the cobwebs at the ceiling disappeared.

"Good! Nice!" Garrick exclaimed.

"Thanks, Ollivander." I said with a smile. "How much?"

"Just seven galleons." Garrick said and Uncle paid him.

Uncle and I went out and bought a snowy owl. I named him "Apollo" because…I don't know a real reason why.

Suddenly, folks started screaming. We watched in horror as a drakon whizzed past our heads and landed in front of me.


	7. Chapter 7: The Darkness Dragon

**A/N: Hey, this is one of my favorite chapters. I hope it'll be yours too *insert smileys***

* * *

CHAPTER 7: THE DARKNESS DRAKON

The drakon sneered at me and spitted poisonous venom everywhere. Lanterns melted, windows smashed and owls fled. One bit has dropped on my both sides and the gravel hissed.

Uncle Jason screamed in alarm and I asked him, "What do you see?!"

"What?!" he asked.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE?!"

"A full-sized poisonous dragon, what else can it be?" He replied and ran away. "C'mon!" he shouted to me and I didn't follow him.

Then I remembered Aunt Lauren in the robe shop. I ran to the robe shop and she was under a pile of clothes, screaming, "Help!" Apparently, she didn't remember her wand was just in her dress pocket.

"Aunt Lauren, your wand!" I shouted while helping remove the pile of clothes.

"Oh, yes, I forgot." She said and after she was capable of saving herself, I exited.

I heard an unfamiliar girl's voice scream, "Underwood!" I turned to the direction and saw the girl from earlier—who now has a bow and arrow by the way—shoot the drakon, finding a weak spot in its hide.

Everywhere the drakon passed, fires extinguished and lights died. The girl ran to my side and I said, "Do you see the drakon?!"

"Of course, what else should I see?" she said. Well, that confirmed it. She was like me. A "demigod."

"What kind of drakon is that?"

"Can you stop talking and start attacking?"

I pulled out my dagger and sneaked up to the drakon. These running crowds aren't helping me much. Finally, I was near its side and I advanced. I caught its body and hung on before it tried to flee. I tried to find a chink in its hide, but I see none. My only chance is the throat.

When I was crawling to it, an arrow whizzed past my ear. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted at her and gritted my teeth.

"UGH! SORRY, THEN!" She shouted and shot another arrow, which hit its belly. The drakon crashlanded into the deserted lot beside Gringotts and it spewed poison everywhere.

"Watch out!" I dived at the girl before the venom hit the place where she last stood.

"Get off me!" She shoved me and continued shooting.

"You're welcome!" I said and attacked the drakon again.

The drakon snapped at me and I backed away. The girl dropped her bow, stretched her arms and shouted, "THE POWER OF APOLLO UNTO YOU!" The surroundings suddenly became hot. Her eyes glowed like the sun and a yellow power ball appeared from her outstretched hands. The drakon wailed and shook violently. After a few minutes, the drakon exploded into monster dust which got scattered.

I approached the girl, who was busy fixing her bow. "So I guess, after all that things you did, you're a daughter of Apollo."

The girl was humming something and looked at my puzzled face. She pulled out her earphones—I didn't even know she was wearing those!—and said, "Sorry, wait, what?"

I sighed and she replied sheepishly, "Sorry! Story of my life just played,"

"What?!" I asked, more puzzled.

"Story. Of. My. Life. It's a song by One Direction."

"Oh, after all this time you were still listening to music?"

"Of course! I _love _music. Especially One Direction."

"Anyway, you're a daughter of Apollo, right?" I made it quick before my Uncle sees me. "And where's your guardian?"

"Yes, in fact, I am." She nodded. "Oh, my guardian? I don't need to have one. I can defend myself."

"So, you came here yourself."

She nodded. "But I live at my grandmother's. My home's in Long Island Sound, Manhattan, New York, USA."

OH. I barely noticed her American accent. "So, um, what's your name?"

"I'm Carmela. Carmela Collins." She said. "And you?"

"Ryan. Ryan Underwood." I said. "Nice to meet you, Carmela."

"Oh! Yeah. I need to tell this darkness drakon incident to Isabella and Gabby Frase. Those two lucky daughters of Athena!" she said, walking away. "Bye!"

"Bye." I said and she muttered something like, _'I hope Nico didn't get Isabella's phone again! Those two lovebirds are so sweet, though, with all their tricks on each other.'_ Then she disappeared.

I walked along the empty, deserted streets of Diagon Alley. Gods, that drakon ruined almost everything nice.

Finally, everyone who accompanied me found me. They were holding baskets and bags of school equipment. Then I got angry.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS HELP THE OTHERS FROM THE DRAKON? YOU HAVE WANDS!" I shouted. Specifically, I was angered at Uncle and Aunt.

"We don't have the power to defeat a dragon!" Uncle snapped back. "Besides, you did the same! You were useless with that knife!"

"Excuse me!" I snapped back. "I was helping others lives! Is it always like this here? Nobody thinks of anything but to save themselves? What happened to the brave wizards and witches?"

"Face it, Ryan! Nobody can defeat the dragon! If so, we need one hundred or more professional wizards!"

"But why did two eleven-year old kids defeated the drakon?!"

"What sorcery are you speaking of? Lies!"

"You didn't even see the scene yourself!"

"C'mon now! Let's head home! I don't wanna hear anymore—" he stopped then looked at me, "LIES!"

"So much for being a kind uncle." I muttered.

While going to the Burrow, Arc whispered, "Sorry about dad. He's a bit off-control on his temper,"

"Oh, yeah, it's okay, except that he DOESN'T BELIEVE WHAT I SAY!"

Arc slammed his wrist into my head. "Ow! What was that for?!" I exclaimed.

"Shush! Dad's gonna hear you."

"Well," I laughed. "I _was_ letting him hear me."

"Don't underestimate him. He gives out extreme punishments."

"I don't care!"

When we got home, I waited for my dad to appear. _But wait, I'm sure Jason will talk to him about the incident and dad will get mad at me again. Ugh. They don't know my side of the story yet, they're into judging me. _I got really mad and started throwing pillows across the room.

My roommates stared at me like I was some scary monster.

Then I heard Dad. "RYAN, YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"

I quickly went down to see who it is. It was the Minister of Magic himself.


End file.
